


the bond (we wish we didn't share)

by Nerdling_Queen



Series: bonds of blood and scars [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But it's still easy to read, Child Abuse, Complete, F/M, Gabe is a dick, Gen, My OFC is a bitch, No Slash, Percy and Leo are best buds, Sally Jackson is freaking amazing, bromance (Percy+Leo), i think, moved from my Wattpad account :), non-linear storytelling, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdling_Queen/pseuds/Nerdling_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Calypso that bonds Leo and Percy together. Oh no. It's something much, much worse.<br/>No one wants to think about the Heroes of Olympus' pasts. If you know that they're broken, it makes it that much harder to put your faith in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bond (we wish we didn't share)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first work posted on AO3 and I am freaking out right now... O.o  
> As the tags may have told you, this is a fic about Leo and Percy being abused as children and becoming epic bros because of it. This is basically the only story I have typed up and completed, so this is the first story I'm posting.  
> Yes, there is a sequel, but I won't post that until there are at least ten people who read this story. Thanks.  
> Keep in mind, my timeline MIGHT be off since I can't remember when the first book was published and I don't have access to a copy to check. If I'm wrong, comment and tell me and I'll fix it.  
> ONWARDS, MINIONS!!

**2003**

Percy coughed, hunching into himself at the accompanying stab of pain. _At least it’s not an actual stab,_ he thought wryly. _Had enough of those to last a lifetime, thanks_.

He was seated on a hospital bed, alone in the plain white room. The bed next to his was currently unoccupied, which he wasn’t sure how to feel about- happy that there was one less hurt kid, or sad that he didn’t have any company on this, his latest visit.

_How many times have I been in here, anyway? Somewhere around…. twenty, I think._

Suddenly there was shouting outside. The door burst open and a kid was wheeled in on a cot. Percy caught his breath. His new roommate looked horrible. He was all banged up: bruised face, with a bleeding cut at the temple; dark curly hair that was clumped in drying blood; slashed- up arms and torso, clad in a shredded, muddy shirt, like someone had gone after the poor kid with a knife.

_Maybe they had. Or a beer bottle. Amounts to the same thing, doesn’t it?_

The bed came to a halt and Percy was relieved to notice that the boy was unconscious- those wounds had to hurt, a lot. Percy knew from personal experience.

 

* * *

 

**2014**

“Leo!”

The still-scrawny ( _why, nonexistent muscles, why do you ignore me??_ ) Latino turned, grinning, to face the son of Poseidon. “Hey Perce! What’s up?”

The demigod froze suddenly, staring at his friend. Leo frowned, walking toward Percy and his companions- Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank. Why they were all together- and how all four of them managed to fit in this narrow corridor in the Argo 2- the mechanic had no idea.

“Percy….?” Annabeth asked, concerned, poking his arm. She frowned at the lack of response.

Suddenly the dark-haired demigod shook himself and looked up, green eyes lightening and fixing themselves on Leo. “Sorry. Memories.”

The son of Hephaestus smiled encouragingly at his friend. Even if no one else understood, Leo did… even if he wished he didn’t. He knew what memories Percy was referring to. “We all get flashbacks, man. No problem.” He knew Percy would get the hidden meaning in his words, even if no one else did. “Now, why did you come here in the first place?”

The blonde-haired daughter of Athena went in to explain some invention idea she needed Leo’s help with, although both Percy and Leo were drifting in and out of memories and heard about half of what she said. Hazel kept shooting the pair worried looks, which they missed entirely.

 

* * *

 

**2003**

“What's your name?”

The kid’s head whipped up and around to stare at Percy. The ten-year-old shifted uncomfortably, but held his gaze. Finally the Latino sighed and replied, quietly, “Leo.”

“Hi, Leo. I’m Percy.”

Leo seemed uncertain, but he smiled slightly and reached over to take the proffered hand. “Hi. What are you here for?”

Percy winced. He couldn’t tell the nurses, or his mom, but he wanted to. Maybe telling this kid would help? “My… my stepdad.”

Leo didn’t seem to need more of an explanation than that. His already dark eyes became almost black. “Huh. Uh… me too. Sorta.”

The green-eyed boy flinched in sympathy. “Sorry ‘bout that, dude. Sucks, doesn't it?” Then he tilted his head inquisitively. “Whaddaya mean, ‘sorta’?”

Leo shifted, hands twisting together in the blankets, head ducking down. “It- I’m adopted. Well, foster kid, anyway. My mom- died, in a fire. Last year. I, I don’t have good luck with much,” he smiled weakly. “Teresa… she doesn’t like- like what I- can do. She- well-”

Percy reached over to the nearby bed and grabbed his new friend’s bandaged shoulder gently. “Hey. It’s okay, you’re here now, you’ll be fine. You can always go somewhere else. Me…” His sea-green eyes clouded in pain and helplessness. “I have to go home to him, every day, and my mom…. she doesn’t know. I have to- I need to protect her from him…”

Leo surprised Percy by turning and wrapping his skinny, bandaged arms around the other boy. “We’ll… we’ll be okay,” he muttered, as Percy gladly surrendered to the hug from one person who actually understood what he was going through. “We will,” the Latino repeated, softer. “… right?”

 

* * *

  

**2003**

“Why are you here, specifically?” Leo asked one day, maybe a week after he’d arrived.

His roommate flinched. Then he set his jaw and lifted his hospital gown. “I… Gabe stabbed me. With a beer bottle. In the stomach. I almost bled out on the floor before he sobered up enough to realize what he'd done and call an ambulance.” There was a long, ugly scar stretching jaggedly across his abdomen, right above his waistline. He knew he would have that scar for the rest of his life. He glanced at the Latino. “You?”

The younger boy glanced over and grinned uncertainly at Percy. “She… well…” He clamped his jaw shut and turned his back suddenly, long, callused fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt. “I… I’ll show you.” He pulled his shirt off with an abrupt jerk, obviously uncomfortable. Percy sucked in a breath, horrified- and that’s saying a lot, coming from him. The Latino's back was crisscrossed in thick, ugly scars…. like those from a leather belt. And those were just the ones Percy could see- what was on his front? “Leo…” His younger friend smiled brokenly. “They- they’re not that bad…” “Yes, they are,” Percy insisted, sea green eyes riveted on the thick lines of scarring all over Leo’s too-skinny, hunched back. “They are, ‘cuz someone who’s supposed to care about you gave them to you…”

 

* * *

  

**2014**

No one knew exactly what had happened. All they knew was that Leo Valdez was in the isolated, extra infirmary room on the Argo 2, seemed to be hallucinating, and would scream and fight whenever someone came near him.

Percy Jackson was not going to let that continue.

Nearly all the Seven were gathered in the small room Leo was quarantined in, standing around the bed with various expressions on their faces. Leo was writhing and whimpering on the bed, sweat beading on his brow, tears streaming down his face.

Percy stormed in. “WHY was I not told about this?!” he demanded, going straight to Leo’s side.

Annabeth frowned, “We don’t know what happened. I didn't think you could help…” She trailed off, stunned, because Percy was stroking Leo’s forehead softly, whispering something, and Leo was _responding_. Responding _positively_ \- he leaned into the contact, tears slowing, whimpers quieting. Percy kept doing it, running his fingers through sweaty curls and whispering… something, too quietly for Annabeth to hear.

“Percy…?”

He glanced up at their shocked expressions and half-answered Hazel’s incomplete question. “I know what he’s going through. You said you have no idea what triggered this?”

“No… none,” the girl replied, wondering at the son of Poseidon’s choice of words. _Triggered_ …?

“What’s happening to him?” Piper asked, worried and confused.

Percy’s eyes darkened in anger and sorrow as he looked back at the younger demigod. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he replied, “Flashback.”

Frank frowned. “Huh?”

Annabeth’s face copied his. “What do you mean? What is he flashing back to?”

Leo decided to interrupt with a gasp and a strangled, “No!” He jerked away from Percy, huddling into a ball, hiding his face. The demigod’s face creased in anger. “I think I know.” Raising his voice slightly, he asked: “Leo? Buddy? You there?”

A small, younger-sounding voice emerged from the Leo-ball. “P… Percy?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Dark… so dark. And it’s cold… and it hurts, Percy, she’s hurting me…”

The son of Poseidon’s jaw clenched in fury. Gods, how many times had he wanted to track down every person who had ever hurt his friend and give them a taste of their own medicine over the years? “Who? Leo, I need you to tell me who.”

“T… Teresa, again. She- they gave her custody again, Percy. Why- why would they give me back to her?” Leo’s voice was pleading, and broken, and full of pain and confusion. He didn't understand…

Percy’s voice was incongruously calm as he said, “No, she’s not, Leo. I’m here, aren't I? How can she be hurting you if I’m here?”

“I… could be… hallucinating you again…”

“You're not. Remember my mom?”

“Miss Sally? Is… is she here too?”

The son of the sea god allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips, letting them curl up slightly. “Yep. She baked cookies, too… But you only get them if you come back. Okay?”

“Oh… I’m having a flashback, aren’t I?” Leo’s voice held newfound understanding, and he slowly uncurled and faced Percy. “I’m sorry…”

Percy gripped his friend’s hand tightly. “Hey, none of that, alright? I promised you, remember? You never, ever, have to apologize to me, or my mom.”

“Thanks… Percy…” And the son of Hephaestus drifted off into merciful sleep.

Percy stood, eyes hard and angry, yet concerned and soft at the same time. Turning to the others, who he’d ignored up to this point, he said “Let him sleep. Flashbacks really take it out of him.”

“Percy…” Annabeth, unsurprisingly. “What…. what just happened?”

Her boyfriend shot her a bitter grin that looked so wrong on his face. “You just saw what he and I try to hide. I’ll see you guys later; now, you should leave him alone.” He ushered the shocked-into-compliance demigods out, locked the door, and dropped heavily into the chair beside Leo’s bed. “Gods,” he moaned, rubbing his face, “how am I supposed to explain this to them?"

 

* * *

 

**2014**

“Hey! Leo!” The son of Hephaestus turned.

“Percy?” He didn't bother to hide his confusion; why the black-haired demigod of all people would be visiting him in his engine room hangout, he had no clue.

Percy had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. “Yeah. Look, sorry to bother you, but I need to figure something out.”

“And… that would be…?”

“Why I feel like I've met you before!” The son of the ocean god dragged a hand through his hair, frowning in concentration.

Leo looked at the other boy in shock. He’d thought he was the only one who felt that way. “Weird… I feel like I’ve met you before, too. Since the first time I saw your picture at camp, actually. I just can’t quite-” His dark, coffee-brown eyes widened suddenly as a flood of memories slammed into him. His legs folded under him and he sat down, hard, on the metal floor. Percy came at him, face creased in concern and- recognition?

“L... Leo?” Definitely a spark of recognition now. Both teens’ eyes lit up in realization at the same time.

“The hospital!” Percy breathed, green eyes fixed on his old friend.

“We were-”

“In the same ward-”

“For the same reasons-”

“And I was crying-”

“And I told you about my stepdad-”

“And I told you about Teresa-”

“And then I-”

And suddenly, their excitement died into horror.

“Oh, holy Hephaestus,” Leo gasped. “That was you. Your stepdad- he really-”

“Your foster parent-” Percy’s face was grim. “Oh, di immortales…”

“Did you….” Leo swallowed, “Did he…”

The other hero grimaced, pain flaring in emerald depths. “Try to kill me again? Yeah, he did. I have more scars from him than I do monsters. You?”

“Teresa… wasn’t the only one. I… got into some bad situations.” And then they were hugging, and crying into the other’s shoulders, and they really didn’t care if they weren't being manly right then. They had all the rights on the world to cry on top of someone who felt their pain- someone they knew, they were friends with; someone who would understand and comfort without pitying them or treating them differently. Someone who knew exactly what they needed to be able to heal.

 

* * *

 

**2003**

“Percy?” Sally Jackson walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

Her ten-year-old son looked up from the load of homework he was trying to struggle through. “Yeah?”

“Can you get the door? I need to make dinner before Gabe comes back.”

A flash of pure fear showed in her young son’s eyes for a moment at the sound of the man’s name; then he smothered it and stood. “Sure!” He opened the door- and froze, jaw dropping open.

“L- _Leo_?!”

The young boy grinned sheepishly and uncertainly at his friend. “Hi…”

“What are you doing here?”

“I…um, I ran away… again…”

The ten-year-old’s jaw clenched. “Teresa?”

“… Not her, but… like her, yeah. Can- can I stay here? Just for a bit. Please?”

“Percy? Who’s this?” Sally came back in, seeing the blood-streaked face of the small boy standing in their doorway. “Goodness, what happened to you?”

“Friend from the hospital, Mom,” Percy explained hurriedly, seeing the protective spark in his mother’s eyes at any hurt child. “He has… family problems. He needs a place to stay.”

Sally’s face softened, then hardened in angry understanding. Then softened again. “Oh, you poor baby,” she murmured, taking Leo’s hand and dragging him inside. “Of course you can stay with us, as long as you need! What's your name?”

“L… Leo Valdez.”

“That’s a nice name,” Sally smiled reassuringly. The false always-smile on Leo’s thin, haggard face slowly melted into a more real one. “Want something to eat? You look starved.”

“I- I haven’t eaten in a couple days…” Leo admitted shamefacedly, looking down.

Sally’s chest hurt. “Oh, you poor thing! Come on, we’ll get you fed. And cleaned up- goodness, you’re filthy.” She bustled off to find Leo some clean clothes.

The Latino glanced back at Percy. The older boy smiled reassuringly at his friend and said quietly: “We’ll take care of you, Leo. I promise.”

 

* * *

  

**2003**

Percy’s head snapped back with a sickening crack. He panted, trying not to cry, blood dripping from his split lip and the gash in his cheekbone.

Gabe moved in front of him, cocking his meaty fist back. Percy had learned the painful way that all Gabe’s mass was mostly muscle, not fat. He let out a muffled cry as the fist slammed into his chest. He heard a crack and groaned internally. _Great. Broken ribs again._

He knew he’d talked about being a human punching bag to Leo, but this… this was taking it to a whole new level. They were in the basement of the apartment building, a room Gabe actually owned- _Broke my ass, he’s just ripping off Mom-_ but only used for beating up his stepson. He had actually chained the ten-year-old to the ceiling, exactly like a punching bag, and was now practicing some stereotypical boxing moves on him. _I am now a literal human punching bag. Whoopee._

Percy surprised himself sometimes with his internal cynicism. It would be external too, but the only person he felt secure enough around to act like that was Leo. His mom needed support and love, not a broken shell of a son who used his sassy, sarcastic side to hide the fact that he was a fragile, cracked excuse for a person. The sassiness really was a part of him, but it had been born when the abuse started. If he could joke and mouth his way past the pain, no one could see he was in pain. Leo was the same way, he’d noticed; the younger Latino hid all his considerable suffering behind a stubborn jokester mask. He was a really good actor- he fooled everyone but Percy. And Percy could only tell because he was the same way.

Suddenly the door began to open. Gabe whirled, fear of discovery clear on his ugly face- and Leo stepped into the room. His curly hair was in disarray, his dark eyes were lit with anger and trepidation, and he was carrying a backpack. His face was streaked with dirt or oil- Percy couldn't tell in the darkness- but he stood as tall as he could and faced Gabe calmly. “Let him go.” His voice was strong, authoritative, in a way Percy had never heard before. It affected Gabe as well; without even thinking about it, the man stepped to his stepson and loosed one arm. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and he froze, slapped Percy across the face one more time, and turned back to face Leo.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, kid?” His voice was an intimidating growl, meant to send all who heard it scurrying in fear.

But Leo didn’t run. He stood his ground, looked Percy’s personal monster right in the eyes, and said, “Paying back a promise.” He held out his hands. One held Gabe’s enormous poker winnings for the week before and the other…. As the other two watched, the empty hand suddenly burst into flame.

Gabe almost screamed- almost. “WHAT THE HELL-”

Leo smirked dangerously at Gabe. His dark eyes danced in the light of the red-hot flames cupped in his palm. “I said, let. Him. GO.”

Percy could only stare at his friend in utter shock. _What the…_

Gabe did as he was told, roughly and quickly letting his stepson free and snatching the winnings- about two hundred dollars- out of the nine-year-old’s hands as he ran out. Leo took a deep, shuddering breath, and walked forward. The flames extinguished themselves effortlessly as he helped his older friend to his feet.

“L-Leo, what- how-”

The Latino smiled sadly, turning away and hoisting his bag higher on his skinny shoulders. “It’s…. my talent.” He walked halfway out of the dark room, turned back to his friend one last time, and hugged him roughly. He blinked, trying to keep the tears away, and whispered: “Thanks so much, Percy. I’ll never forget you.” Then he was gone, and Percy had no idea where.

He would not see his friend again for six years.

 

* * *

 

**2014**

When Leo woke up, he went straight into panic mode.

He remembered freaking out because of… something- on the TV, maybe? He wasn’t sure, the memories were all blurry- and having one of the worst flashbacks he’d ever had. He was locked in Teresa’s basement again, after they’d re-granted her custody, and she was whipping him and drenching his shivering form in holy water, trying to ‘purify’ him. She honestly thought he was a _diablo_. He was freaking _nine_. How was he supposed to deal with that?

Then he’d heard Percy’s voice. Oh gods, _Percy_. He and his mother were the only people Leo had thought he could trust after his mom’s death- at least, until Leo sacrificed his only friendship to keep Percy’s abusive asshole of a stepdad from killing the poor kid. Percy and Sally Jackson had been kind to Leo, right out of the blue, and that was the only way Leo could think to help them. Of course, he’d believed he’d also killed any chance he had of ever seeing the Jacksons again in a friendly situation; but he’d thought it was worth it, if Percy got a break.

That belief- that he might have made a good person's hard life easier- helped him through a lot. He might be a _diablo_ , but he’d at least done something right.

Percy’s voice had broken him out of his memory prison. He’d been so tired afterwards that he’d just gone straight to sleep; but now, with his faculties returning, the Latino suddenly realized that the others had been there during his flashback. _Oh gods, no_.

How were they going to explain this? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, this was so bad-

“Leo!” The demigod suddenly registered hands firmly gripping his shoulders and worried green eyes peering into his own.

“Percy?”

The older teen sat back, rubbing a hand over his face. “You had an anxiety attack, Leo.”

Guilt stabbed the Latino in the gut. “Percy, I’m so sorry, first the flashback now this-”

“It's fine, man,” Percy insisted. “Calm down.”

“But… how are we going to explain this to them, Percy?”

The son of the sea god groaned and shook his head. “I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

**2005**

Leo walked quickly along the busy streets, head up and watching attentively. He was back in Manhattan for the first time in two years, ever since he’d willingly destroyed his only friendship. He was trying not to think about that too much. _It’s your own fault_ , he reminded himself. _You choose to do it. You tried to burn his money, and you did it on purpose. Stop regretting and move on._

But he couldn’t. Those few weeks with the Jacksons were the happiest he’d been since his mom's death, and he’d given it up to help Percy. He might have done something good for once in his life, but he was a selfish kid. He hated to admit it, but he regretted it. If he had just not used the fire… maybe he’d still have a friend. Maybe he’d still have a safe haven.

_And maybe Percy would be dead._

He sighed and kept walking, trying to think about something else. He needed to find someplace to rest, and he needed food; even his well-trained stomach needed something after a week of basically nothing.

Then he froze. Percy Jackson was walking along the street, talking to a dark-skinned boy with a limp and a Rasta cap. He was smiling and laughing, head tilted back and green eyes sparkling, backpack slipping off one shoulder. Leo couldn’t breathe. He was. Right. There. Right there, across the street! What was he supposed to do?!

The Latino did what he did best. He ran away and hid, in the shadows of an adjoining alleyway, until he was sure his old friend was gone.

 

* * *

 

**2014**

Percy took a deep breath and looked into Leo’s eyes. “Are we sure about this?”

The other boy fought to keep his smile looking genuine. “Yup.”

The son of Poseidon set his jaw and swallowed. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

He opened the door and, unsurprisingly, there were the other five right outside. Piper was sitting quietly on a counter with a worried expression in her face, Jason was pacing, Frank and Hazel were in quiet conversation in the corner, and Annabeth was looking off into space with a pensive expression on her face.

Piper was the first to notice him. “Percy! Can we see him now?”

He forced his usual smile. “Sure, Piper. You can all come in now, if you don't mind the squashed-togetherness.”

“That’s not a word, Percy,” Annabeth reprimanded with a small smile on her face.

Her boyfriend’s smile got a little less forced. “It is in Percy-speak!” Leo looked up as the others entered, Piper first. The half-Cherokee girl threw herself on him in a hug, looking at him worriedly. “Leo, what happened?”

He winced. Sure, he’d agreed to do this with Percy, but that didn't mean he wanted to. “Umm…”

Percy gave him The Look. The Latino groaned internally and said with his eyes, _If I have to do this, so do you!_ The demigod flinched and Leo smirked.

“Yeah man, you okay?” Jason asked, sitting down in one of the small chairs. Piper was seated on the side of his bed, and Hazel took the other chair. Annabeth and Frank remained standing, and Percy seated himself on the side of the bed Piper wasn't on. His green eyes were strong, reassuring, and helpful, like: _We’re doing this together. I won't abandon you_. Percy was the best friend Leo had ever had. Not even Jason could beat out the son of Poseidon in that department, despite the tiny amount of time Leo and Percy had spent together.

Leo took a deep breath. “Well… I think Perce already told you, but I was having a flashback.”

Annabeth frowned. “Yeah, but of what?”

Piper glared at her. “Annabeth…”

The daughter of Athena seemed to register her mistake- if Leo reacted like that, it hadn’t been pleasant. “Oh- I’m sorry, Leo, you don’t need to-” The demigod shook his head quickly. “No, no it’s fine. You should know, anyway.”

He glanced at Percy. The other teen realized that Leo was afraid to start; that he didn’t know _how_ to start. So Percy did it for him. “Well… I could begin,” he offered.

All eyes shot to him. “Do you know what’s going on?” Piper asked.

Percy’s eyes darkened. “Yes, sadly.” He swallowed, then started: “First of all, I should tell you guys that Leo and I go way back.”

“Like… how far back?” Jason asked, confused, blue eyes flicking between his friends.

Percy smiled slightly, “Before CHB, back.”

Eyes widened.

“Seriously?” Piper asked. “You guys knew each other before you went to Camp?”

“We knew each other before we knew we were demigods,” Leo replied.

 

* * *

 

**2006**

Percy groaned, banging his head against the wall of Cabin Three. He was still trying to figure it out; how had he not realized before this? Leo was a demigod. He had to be. Those fire powers? He had to be a son of Hephaestus; the smith god, god of fire. Leo had been a great mechanic, always fixing up the things in their apartment just because he felt like he owed them.

_“It’s nothing, Ms Jackson. I just like fixing things.”_

Gods, how had he missed this? Well, he hadn't thought about his old friend in a while… which was perfectly explainable. Before he knew he was a demigod, Leo’s fire had… well, it had been right out of a fantasy novel. They were in real, modern-day New York! People didn't just conjure flames out of their hands! Yet that was what Leo had done. And that meant he was a demigod. Percy rolled over, propping his head on his hands and contemplating whether he would ever see Leo Valdez walk through the barriers of camp. He certainly hoped so; now he knew what was up with the spontaneous combustion, he wanted to know exactly what Leo could do.

 

* * *

 

**2014**

Percy continued, “We met around… seven years ago, now. I… well, I was there first.”

“Where?” Annabeth asked shrewdly.

Her boyfriend sighed and stopped dodging the question. “In the hospital.”

“Wait- you guys met in a _hospital_?” Frank asked. “Why?”

Both boys flinched and looked down simultaneously, which did not escape notice. Hazel and Piper exchanged glances over the boys’ heads.

Percy swallowed and replied first. “We didn’t know it at the time, but we were there for the same reason.” His throat worked, but he couldn't say it. The Five exchanged looks and decided not to push… for now.

Leo took a deep breath and kept going where his friend had left off. “We were in the same room, same ward. We were there for about two weeks… then Percy got out first. I stayed for a few more days, because my injuries were more severe.”

Jason felt a pang in his chest and tried not to visualize that. What happened, that both of them would need to be in a hospital for _at least_ two weeks?

“After about a month, I… um… I got into a bad situation,” the Latino continued, picking at his shirt. “Percy told me where he lived, so… I went to his apartment.”

Annabeth choked. “Seriously?”

Percy nodded, picking up the story. “Yeah. I was just as surprised as you, Wise Girl. There was this skinny kid, a year younger than me, who I’d known for less than two weeks, yet we had more in common than anyone I’d met at that point.” His eyes darkened, remembering. “And he was standing in my doorway with a bag in his shoulder, ribs standing out clear as day, and there was blood all over him.”

Piper’s kaleidoscope eyes widened, and she whipped around to inspect Leo in a very motherly fashion. Percy had to laugh.

“That was exactly what my mom did, you know. Went straight into protective mama bear mode. It was… well…. kinda adorable, if I may say so.”

Leo mock-glared. “Hey!”

“It was! You looked like a bedraggled teddy bear- well, one that hadn’t eaten in who knows how long and was covered in their own blood, but a teddy bear nonetheless.”

Annabeth frowned, trying to ignore the ‘starved and bleeding’ part. “When did you learn the word ‘bedraggled’?”

Her boyfriend smirked. “I don’t tell you everything, you know.”

Leo continued, “Anyway…. so I showed up at the Jacksons’ apartment, crashed there for a couple weeks, developed the first friendship I’d had since my- since my mom died….” He looked down at his hands, swallowing. “And then I just had to go and ruin everything.”

Percy frowned, punching his friend’s shoulder playfully. “Dude, I told you! You didn’t ruin anything!”

Leo hunched his shoulders in. “Yes, I did!”

Hazel broke in, “Guys, calm down. Leo…. what exactly did you do?”

The son of Hephaestus glanced at Percy; this next part was his secret as much as it was Leo’s. Percy nodded almost imperceptibly, sealing both their fates in that single gesture. “I used my powers on his stepfather.”

Eyes popped out of sockets and jaws fell to the floor. “You…. did… what?!” Annabeth’s voice was shrill with disbelief.

Leo sighed and repeated, “I used my fire on his stepfather.”

Jason’s mouth opened and closed for about a minute before he managed a weak, “Why?”

Leo glanced at Percy, ready to dodge the question, but the son of Poseidon had made his choice. He opened his mouth and said, “Because Leo was trying to keep him from killing me.”

 

* * *

 

**2014**

Percy frowned as the video-scroll ended. He knew that kid… probably not the same way Hazel obviously did, but he knew him…

He remembered… _white cloth and red splatters and the sharp smell of antiseptic… worry, pain, fear… curiosity… sorrow… dark curly hair, matted with blood…. his nose was broken again…_

Percy shuddered and stopped trying to remember.

That night, he dreamed about hospitals and jokester Latino kids with curly hair and dark eyes that had seen far too much pain for someone that young.

 

* * *

 

**2008**

Leo ran. Down the street, alongside the Hudson River, away from the monsters. He knew what they were; the same inhuman things that had been attacking and stalking him since he’d turned twelve. He was fourteen now, and things had only gotten harder.

His foster families were still just as bad, with a few exceptions. A vague, wistful smile crossed his dirty face as he remembered Ally and her husband Jake, Old Lady Marsha, the Cortez siblings, and Marieta Holden. He remembered them all fondly- _Ally gently snipping his hair, brushing all the pieces away with a soft cloth, telling him stories about all the trouble her brothers would get into; O.L. Marsha dressing him in homemade clothes and not questioning his hatred of leather belts; Aria and Fiona Cortez teaching him patiently at home, their younger brother Johnny defending him from bullies, and their eldest sibling Hanna working long hours for everyone; Marieta teaching him even more Morse code and taking him to every metalworking competition she could find_ \- but the smile dropped as he heard the monsters’ heavy footsteps grow closer.

“Ssstop running, half-blood! It’s ussselesss!” one of the half-dozen snake-ladies yelled. He had no idea what species they were, and he wasn't stopping long enough to ask.

He diverted them down an abandoned alleyway he’d hid out in years earlier. He remembered the cold aching deep in his bones, the burning hunger pangs that ripped at his stomach lining, and turned to face the snake women.

“Time to say goodbye,” he said, and unleashed a firestorm. Bricks blackened and scorched, snake-scaled trunks blistering and falling apart, shrieks of pain being swallowed by the roar of the flame. When Leo was sure they were dead, he re-absorbed his fire and collapsed to his knees, curling in on himself.

 _May as well stay here for a bit_ , he reasoned. It was summertime, and he really didn't want to go back to his current foster father. He wasn't openly abusive, but he did insult and ignore Leo. For the umpteenth time, the Latino wondered why the social system sent kids to these kinds of people- people who didn't want them.

 _I’ll just take a quick nap…_ he thought, rolling into a ball and yawning. He was firmly asleep within seconds.

 

* * *

 

**2014**

There was silence in the small infirmary room. Finally, a stunned Annabeth croaked, “WHAT?!”

Percy looked down, unresponsive, his brief burst of courage gone. Leo placed a slim-fingered hand on his friend’s hunched shoulder and replied quietly, “You heard him.”

“But…” Piper couldn’t find words. Her eyes- and everyone else’s- were fixed on the hunched, silent form of Percy Jackson.

Annabeth continued for her friend. “What do you mean, kill him?!”

Leo’s curly head shot up, anger flaring in dark-coffee eyes. “What does it sound like I mean, Annabeth?” he nearly growled. The blonde flinched and stepped back, afraid of this sudden aggressive behavior from the normally laid-back and cheerful mechanic. He continued on, voice growing in emotion and volume: “Gods, do I need to spell it out for you?! Gabe Ugliano, Percy's stepfather, stabbed his ten-year-old stepson in the stomach with a beer bottle and sent him to the hospital!” Percy let out a tiny sound at this. Leo froze, guilt breaking out over his face. He looked at the son of Poseidon and grabbed him in a hug, murmuring, “Oh Zeus! Percy, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that-”

Percy didn’t reply, instead curling into the Latino and burying his pale face into his shirt. Leo, seemingly familiar with this, patted Percy’s head gently and whispered something too quiet for anyone else to hear to the distraught demigod in his lap. His long, tan fingers ran through Percy’s messy black hair, smoothing it down along his scalp and calming him slightly. “Shh… shh…” he murmured softly to the shaking son of the sea god. His head lifted after a bit to stare accusingly at the others, fingers never stilling their rhythmic actions. He cocked an eyebrow at Annabeth, as if to say: _See what you’ve caused?_

The blonde flinched, steel-colored eyes going automatically to her boyfriend, worry overflowing in her gaze and her heart. Her voice was quiet, hesitant, as she asked: “...Percy?”

He froze, shudders stopping abruptly, and slowly pulled away from Leo; sitting up in the bed and ducking his head so his embarrassed, wary green eyes were hidden behind his curtain of dark hair. “… Sorry ‘bout that,” he muttered, examining his hands.

Piper shook her head hard, speaking the words everyone else was too shocked to say. “Don’t you ever apologize to us for something he did to you,” she growled. Even not knowing the full extent of what had happened to the demigod, the daughter of Aphrodite was ready to rip Gabe Ugliano’s throat out.

Percy released a huff of ironic laughter. “That's what I’ve been telling Fire Boy here,” he muttered.

Leo yelped, “Hey!”

Piper’s kaleidoscopic gaze had already moved to the fire-user sitting on the bed. “Leo…”

He knew what she was going to ask. “Yes, it was that bad, Pipes. I… he…” Leo glanced at Percy as though asking for permission. The son of Poseidon gave a small nod and returned to Not Looking at anyone. Leo swallowed. “Gabe had him chained to the ceiling and was beating the crud out of him. I’m pretty sure he had at least three broken ribs… and a broken nose… and he was covered in bruises. So yeah, Piper , it was bad enough that I gave up on my only friendship to keep him from getting killed by his asshole of a stepdad.”

Annabeth swallowed past the lump in her throat, tears stinging at her eyes. She looked pleadingly at Leo. The Latino seemed to realize what she needed, and silently moved aside. The daughter of Athena leapt onto the narrow bed, nudging Piper straight off, and enveloped her boyfriend in a desperate hug. “Oh gods, Percy,” she choked, trying desperately not to sob. It wasn't her who deserved to cry right now. The love of her life needed comforting, and she was going to give it to him the best she knew how. The black-haired boy hid his face in her soft orange shirt and allowed silent tears to keep falling in seemingly endless streams down his face. She felt her shirt becoming soaked, but all she did was cradle him closer, stroke his thick hair, and kiss the top of his soft head reassuringly.

With Annabeth occupied, Piper took on the role of interrogator. Watching the touching, almost heart-wrenching display before her, she thought back over the conversation. Her kaleidoscopic eyes widened in realization and her head whipped around to stare at Leo. "Leo, didn't- didn't Percy say you were in the hospital for the same reasons?"

His breath froze in his throat, dark eyes widening and pupils dilating rapidly in fear of what she’d just revealed.

_No, oh gods no, nononononono, pleasepleaseplease no, oh gods, oh gods, please no, nonono, please-_

“-eo! LEO!” He jerked abruptly, realizing suddenly that he was in the verge of hyperventilating. He was also scrunched into a shaking ball on the bed, and he had been muttering to himself for gods-know-how-long. Hazel was shaking his shoulder gently, Piper and Jason hovering over her shoulder attentively, both with worried eyes and set mouths, and Frank was still in the corner, uncomfortably clutching his bow. The son of Mars was also sending dark, sorrowful looks at both Leo and Percy every few seconds, then glancing down at the floor. Leo scrubbed his hand over his face, releasing a long, pent-up breath, and gathered all his courage to manage looking into his friends’ eyes. Hazel first- her gold orbs right in front of him, concerned and protective. Jason next, electic blue sizzling with near-tangible brotherly concern mixed with fury- at my abusers, Leo thought, not at me; and Piper, her eyes shifting from one second to the next, blue to green to hazel to green again; horrified and so very sad, empathetic. Frank was harder, but after a few minutes of determined staring at the Chinese-Canadian teen, his nearly-black eyes caught Leo’s and held: horror, deep horror, and protectiveness; sorrow, like Leo had seen before; and, though this was unexpected, Leo saw anger. Anger on his behalf. He couldn't see Annabeth; but then, considering her boyfriend was breaking down in her arms, Leo figured the blonde girl had more pressing problems than him. And Percy…. he’d known his green-eyed friend’s opinion on him for years. Percy understood, and that was all that needed to be said on the matter.

There were a multitude of emotions in his friends’- no, his family’s- eyes. But none of them were pity.

And that, more than anything else they could have done, made Leo trust them to hear his secret and not tell. And so, in that tiny room, he told all of them… all of it. Every. Little. Detail. There were breaks- for monsters, and for food and sleep; and there were tears; and there were angry shouting matches on his and Percy's behalf- because after a few days of this, the son of Poseidon had begun telling his story as well; and there was A LOT of hugging.

And Leo finally had a family he could trust, for the first time since he was eight.

Because nothing, except maybe Gaea herself, was going to take these incredible people from him. He would make sure of that. These extraordinary people, who knew him- knew every bit of him- and still stayed. Stayed through all of it. And he would not lose them. Ever. Even if he had to die in the process, they would still be there. Waiting for him to come back. Because now, he had something- and someones- to come back to.

And that was worth everything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiri-juk, everyone. Please leave a comment!


End file.
